Love goes strange ways
by BabygirlandFin
Summary: Au - Season 6 a bit changed. Female - Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. **

**I don't own nothing **

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**Credite - My Beta-Reader is madmanwithascrewdriver . She has been a lot of effort with this story!**

**I am infinitely grateful you doing this. Thank you so much!**

**Chapter 1**...

Dr. Temperance Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian for the first time since her vacation, and went towards her department.

She was about to walk in when she saw Angela standing there. The artist smiled when she saw her best friend. She walked towards Brennan, and hugged her.

"Oh Sweetie! I've missed you. How was your holiday? Did you meet a handsome man?"

The holiday had been quite peaceful for Brennan. She read a lot, and thought a lot about Booth. She had had plenty of time to think about it. It was her own fault that she had refused, and she now regretted it, but now it was too late. Booth was together with Hannah.

"The holiday was wonderful. It was very relaxing." Temperance looked at Angela's face and saw her grin. "Not in that way!"

"Honey, I don't understand you. Before you fell in love with Booth, you were different. Since you rejected him, now everything's changed... are you sick?"

"That's not funny. I'm not sick. I'm fit as a fiddle." She sighed. "I made a big mistake and I have to live with it. Booth is happy with Hannah. I'm happy that I can still call him my friend after that."

Brennan swallowed. "I need to work now. I'll see you later." She left her friend standing there and went to her office.

Angela looked at her friend. It hurt to see Brennan suffering like that.

xxxxx

Dr. Brennan was standing on the platform and working with the bones of a young woman when someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hi, I don't mean to bother you, but I wanted to ask you something. It concerns you and Angela."

Temperance looked up, annoyed. She didn't like it if anyone bothered her at her work. When she saw that it was Cam, though, she calmed down.

"Hello Cam. Do you need something?" The woman turned to her boss and looked at her, perplexed.

"I wanted to ask you and Angela if you would like to have a girls' night out!" Brennan cocked her head.

"Girls' night out? What is that?"

"You don't know what it is?"

"No I don't," said Brennan, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Wait and see." Camille smiled softly. "I can count on you?"

"Yes, you can. Can I get back to work now?" She pointed at the bones.

"No! Go home, get ready. Angela already left." She pushed Temperance away from the platform. Dr. Brennan didn't like it, and complained loudly.

xxxxx

Dr. Brennan reluctantly went home and got ready for her evening out. She didn't like it, but what could she do? Cam was counting on her.

She was dressed in a jeans and a black top. Her hair was down, and was slightly wavy. She had even put on a bit of makeup for the occasion.

When she finished dressing, Temperance looked into the mirror, intrigued. She didn't want to sound conceited, but she really liked the way she looked.

Looking forward to the occasion much more than she had been earlier, she went out to meet the others.

xxxxx

Temperance went outside and saw Angela and Cam talking and laughing on the other side of the street.

Brennan went up to them and said, "Hello! What is so entertaining?"

"Hodgins wanted to come with us. I mean, hello! It's a girl's evening! He was just jealous," Angela told her.

"And that's funny?"

"Honey! You should have seen his face," the artist said, and rolled her eyes.

xxxxx

Two hours later...

Angela, Temperance, and Cam were sitting around, talking about everything. Work, friendship, and many other topics came up.

The conversation was halted, however, when Angela began to get a queasy feeling in her stomach.

She stood up and ran to the bathroom. Cam and Temperance looked after their friend in surprise, and then looked at each other. Neither knew what was happening.

"Sorry, but I have to go after Angela," Brennan said.

"Should I do come with?"

"No, I think I can handle it alone."

Temperance smiled to Cam apologetically, and then she went after Angela.

xxxxx

"You don't look well, Ange!"

Angela turned, saw Temperance standing behind her, and nodded.

"I don't feel particularly well. I'll think I'll go home." She walked over to her best friend, but went a little too fast and had to hold on to the wall to avoid falling over. Temperance saw her struggle and went over to help support her.

"Ange, give me your cellphone please." Angela took her phone out of her purse. She dialed her fiance's number, and handed the phone to Temperance.

After a few seconds, Hodgins answered the phone.

"Hey sweetheart, how's your evening?"

Temperance was shocked. Her mouth opened and then closed. It was a strange, but funny, situation.

"Jack, I am...Temperance..."

There was no answer. Hodgins was too ashamed to speak.

"How's Angela? Sorry about that, I shouldn't call you sweetheart." He coughed.

Hodgins and Brennan blushed.

xxxxx

**Do you like it? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. **

**I don't own nothing **

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**Credite - My Beta-Reader is madmanwithascrewdriver . She has been a lot of effort with this story!**

**I am infinitely grateful you doing this. Thank you so much!**

**Chapter 2**...

"It's no Problem Jack, you thought I was Angela," Temperance told Hodgins over the phone. "And Angela's not feeling well. Can you come and bring her home?" She glanced at Angela, who was sitting on the floor holding her head in her hands.

"I'll be right there. Where are you, anyway?"

"Right now, we are in the woman's restroom." She heard a short laugh on the other side.

"I mean, where? How do I get there?" Brennan gave an embarrassed laugh before telling him.

After she had led Angela by the hand back into the dance room, she went to the counter and ordered a glass of water for Angela and something alcoholic for Cam and herself.

"Ange, here, drink this," she told their friend. She sat next to the artist and put her head on her shoulder.

"Sweetie, I'm so dizzy!" Temperance raised her hand and stroked her on the head softly.

"It'll be alright. Hodgins is coming, just relax."

Angela nodded and she sipped her drink at a slow pace.

Xxxxx

Cam watched the two of them sit. She felt like she should help, but wasn't sure what to do. It looked like Brennan had taken care of everything already.

Just then, the door opened and Hodgins entered. He ran over and knelt beside Angela, stroking her cheek and talking with Temperance.

Then he saw Cam and nodded a hello to her before grabbing Angela by the arms and helping her to her feet.

They left the building, leaving Cam and Temperance alone.

"What do you want to do now?" Cam looked questioningly at her companion.

"What do you think about dancing?" Brennan stood up and took her friend's hand.

The rest of the evening was enjoyable for both of them. While dancing, the couple, strangely, only had eyes for each other. It didn't matter what kind of man was trying for their attention.

It bothered neither Temperance or Camille. They were having fun with each other, and neither of them wanted to share it with someone else.

As the two friends looked into each others' eyes, something changed within them. It began with a kiss, a light hesitant touch of their lips. But it soon escalated into something more, a kiss of passion that seemed to last forever until they finally broke away, breathing heavily.

"Wow," was the only thing Temperance could think of to say.

"You can say that again!"

Cam drew closer to Temperance, stroking her hands over her neck and breathing some tender words into her ear.

It was about three in the morning when they finally left the bar. They were both feeling slightly dizzy; the alcohol had taken its toll.

xxxxx

After waiting for an eternity, the two went into a taxi and gave the driver Temperance's address.

While driving, the driver tried to focus on the road more than the activities in the back seat. But it was hard. He couldn't decide if their actions were loving or simply inappropriate for a taxi ride.

When he arrived, it took a minute for the driver to settle the two lovebirds to tell them they were home. He stared at them for a moment after they had left, and then shook his head before speeding off.

Cam and Temperance held hands as they walked up to their apartment. Neither of them was sure exactly what had happened that night, but both agreed that it felt right.

Whatever it was, they both wanted it to continue. If it didn't work out, they could end it, they reasoned.

xxxxx

**Do you like it? Should I continue?**


End file.
